Attempting to Change
by ifureallywannaknow
Summary: An injured body is found by a young Bruce Wayne on his first attempt at being a vigilante. At death's door the body is brought to Gotham General where life begins for more than just the injured party, but all those that are inflicted with meeting the tempest wind that stirs change. (Warning there will be slash pairings)
1. Chapter 1- Ignition

Chapter 1. *͊͊IGNITION*͊͊

* * *

><p>The rhythmic pounding of shoes against pavement was clearly audible to the lone, masked crusader followed shortly by a near silent cry of fear following shortly after.<p>

"STOP! Please don't hurt me." An elderly man curled towards the bricks of the building clutching what appeared to be a wine bottle pleaded.

A round of nasally laughter broken the nights music, "Ain't gonna happen ya ol' bastard!" snickered a roughened youth standing behind the burlier few, "tonight you're gonna be the entertainment." A nasty smirk appearing on his pock marked face.

It was time to try out his newly attained skills; he would defend the man and bring justice to Gotham one thug at a time….

3 hours later….

That had not gone to plan, places on his body he never even knew existed ached and throbbed with the beating he had been given, no the thugs hadn't lost to him they had merely looked at his smaller stature with a grin and began bashing him along with the old man disregarding his masked features. After all, he was as much entertainment if not more, seeing as he'd planned at being a hero and ended up having his ass kicked. Even the fates hated him, after the thuds had finished with beating him they moved him away from the old man, and tossing him into the very alley that he had witnessed the murder of his parents. Life SUCKED!

Dazed from the pain, he pulled the black ski mask from over his head tossing it a few feet away, his range of motion not even meeting that of his ability before his training. Despite the pain that caused his ears to ring, he heard it, a slight popping sound. Glancing around trying to find what caused the noise Bruce noticed a black ball with tufts of what looked like hair coming from it. Checking his surrounding he stood up from his prone position and walked over towards the dumpster. Peering around it, he couldn't contain his gasp at the sight in front. There was a child that could not be more than 6 bleeding from a wound to the neck and various other injuries. The dimly lit alley did little to hide the fact that right in front of him there was a child that appeared to be dying from blood loss. It was a good thing the child was unconscious otherwise they would panic or be in excruciating pain from the torture. It WAS torture there was no other explanation that could or would convince Bruce that what looked like letters carved on the child's throat could be from.

Maybe the fates didn't hate him quite as much as he'd previously thought he had been beaten enough to have a seriously wounded pride by he'd only just begun, he was slightly optimistic he'd do better next time it he could- A whimper drew his thoughts away from his escapade from earlier, he had more important things to do than to wallow in self-pity, reaching for his phone, which the thugs hadn't thought to remove from his person he hit speed dial to the one number in his phone. One of his hands was practically glued to the child's throat to apply pressure to stop the bleeding the other held the phone close to his ear. God, he hoped Alfred, his butler, would answer his phone on the first ring, the kid would die in his arms if he didn't get the child to the hospital as soon as possible.

So somebody up there either really hated him or really loved him, Alfred answered, "Alfred, you have to come to _the alley_, you know the one. Now!" The agitation in his voice must have been audible to the man, as his ward he'd been with Alfred since his birth… except for when he was away for the last six years because of the anger against the crime within Gotham that killed his parents, Alfred had changed very little but recently since coming back he'd taken to watching him with some suspicion and pity clear in his eyes. "Right away sir."

Snapping his phone shut with a little more vigor than necessary, Bruce looked worriedly down at the kid within his arms, he had no idea if it were a boy or a girl, the hair said girl but the age since they looked so young Bruce couldn't tell for the life of him without doing something that may be take very inappropriately had the child been awake. Leaning down over the chest Bruce listen attentively and heard what he was looking for, a heartbeat, it was weakening, but it was there.

"Hold on, please don't die. Not in my arms, please don't die here."

Bruce knew the anatomy very well from his studies but he hadn't thought to learn any medical care besides fixing the odd bullet wound or lesion, he couldn't watch this child die, not here, not in _this alley_ that had cost him his family, the only thing he had worth living for now was revenge on the criminal that killed his parents and bringing justice to the city ravaged by crime. His desperately spoken plea must have held some significance since the eyes of the child below him opened, perhaps not consciously, but they were beautiful. He didn't want to be the only one to see them close for the last time. If there was a god, he had turned away when his parents had been murdered, but for this child he would pray.

The eyes had been such a vibrant green, he could have been looking at a gemstone had it not been for the lack of life or that spark of wonder that should have filled them. They were filled with such pain it was heartbreaking, the eyes closed as quickly as they'd been opened. If Bruce lost this child he would give up, nothing should have happened to the child in his arms, the world too sick a place that he could make any difference to the scheme of things, if this child died today he would follow.

"Master Bruce- "Alfred's eyes widened, "you didn't do this, you wouldn't hurt a child?"

It was spoken softly like it wasn't a question but a statement.

Though quiet, Bruce heard it clearly like he'd been stabbed with an icicle, he felt chilled to the bone, the one man he thought would believe in him, trust him, take his word before casting judgement… thought that _he_, _Bruce Wayne_ could inflict such damage, such hurt to something so innocent like a child, they must seriously think him a monster. Not removing his gaze from the bleeding form in his arms, "No. It was not me, I found them like this." His voice was monotone lacking the warmth usually accompanied his speech when talking with Alfred. "Take us to the hospital. Immediately! I don't care if we get a fine for speeding his life is on the line." Repositioning himself he swept the child up into his arms carrying them bridal style, wincing at the tremor that passed through the brutalized frame. Without another spoken word, the Rolls Royce sped through the night heading towards Gotham General no police car even tried to pull them over, they were there within minutes.

They were attended to so swiftly, he felt like he'd been teleported, the child was removed from his arms gently and placed on stretcher trolley that dwarfed the child even more. He was so pale against the black fabric. Everything happened so quickly the child was brought to surgery and for the next 15 hours Bruce waited outside the emergency room.

* * *

><p>Alfred POV-<p>

His phone rang, and diving for it he'd answered in his posh British accent, or he would have if he'd been able to get one word in. Young master Bruce had called him, something was off in his tone and the rush to arrive in the alley of his parent's murder made it apparent something was wrong. What had happened to his young master, he'd known about him studying criminology, forensics, and criminal psychology, even how Bruce had sought out bounty hunters in order to learn their skills, mastering all known martial arts as well as some less noble methods of fighting, but something wasn't right about that call. Worry clouding his mind he jumped from his comfortable spot in front of the fire.

Grabbing his coat he had lying next to him on the sofa, he ran to the car, his dignified walking took a back seat to his worry for his ward, he'd watched over the Wayne family for so long he wasn't about to lose his young master to a fit of adolescent angst. Sitting behind the wheel of the car he took off from the estate, speeding didn't amount anything more than a fine and he would not be caught, he was going far too fast for a police car to catch even in a city they knew well, Alfred knew it better.

Screeching to a halt at the mouth of the alley, he saw something that froze him where he stood.

"Master Bruce—, "his eyes widened, "you didn't do this, you wouldn't hurt a child?"

His own voice didn't sound like his own, he hoped the young master would just say something, deny the subtle accusation, but there was a dark pause between his question and Bruce's response.

"No. It was not me, I found them like this." His voice was monotone lacking the warmth usually accompanied it when speaking to him. "Take us to the hospital. Immediately! I don't care if we get a fine for speeding his life is on the line." The tone of voice had struck him dumb. He couldn't say anything his tongue felt too wide for his mouth.

His eyes followed his young master's movements, the careful repositioning and the worried gazed taking everything in about the child in his arms. Bruce carried the child as though if anyone that tried to remove the precious bundle from his arms they would know intimately how good a fighter he was.

Alfred's voice was frozen from the hurt that he'd read in his young master's eyes when he'd questioned him, so he merely opened the car door and shut it before speeding towards Gotham General.

If he hadn't been so attuned to his master's voice he may not have heard him speak.

"Don't die, please. Please, don't die."

Checking his rear view mirror Alfred saw something he hadn't seen for more than six years, tears were falling from his wards eyes. The monumental effect the child, in the arms of his young ward, must have was amazing. Bruce had not cried since the night of his parents murder all those years ago. His grief had turned to anger and his anger had turned into hate against the criminals of Gotham.

Returning his attention to the roads before him Alfred took shortcuts he'd only just thought of, making it to the hospital in a little less than ten minutes.

Taking charge was a simple matter of making it known he had the Wayne heir with him in need of assistance. Perhaps making the medical staff believe that the injured child was Bruce Wayne was a little but too much, seeing as his ward was fourteen and the child looked about six, either way the child was given immediate attention of the best and brightest there at the ER. The stretcher trolley had a wheel with a wobble on the left side and the ones pushing it all had new patches of blood covering them from when they had lifted the child out of his wards arms.

Turning to look at his ward he noticed how covered in blood he was, the entire upper portion of his body was stained, the once black ensemble now looked like a burnt red ad there were splatters against his wards face. Bruce was covered with blood and his hands were clenched so hard his knuckles were white.

"Young master, perhaps we can get you a shower and some new clothes?"

His question had fallen on deaf ears, his wards eyes were focused on the wall that kept him from being next to the child he'd found in the alley. He felt slightly unnerved that his master was so attached to a child whose name he didn't even know, nor heard speak. Perhaps this was what Master Bruce needed to distract from his poisonous ambition of killing his parent's murderer under a vengeful influence. His thoughts started to drift away from his ward, to the few moments ago when the demeanor towards him changed when he had found his ward kneeling in the alley with the child in his arms, as he drew his ward towards some waiting chairs sitting in front of them against the wall opposite of the surgery taking place.

Sitting down he blanked out, getting slightly lost in his thoughts and analysis of his very, very short conversation with the young master.

"_Bollocks, I've certainly done it now, accuse my young master of mutilating a child, that for all appearances could not have been more than six. Stupid, Alfred, that is what you are. How could I have implied that I thought he could do something so wrong. The child I raised from a babe, cared for when he was lost in his grief from losing his only family in the world. Damn it!"_

Images of his time with Bruce Wayne flashed through his eyes: when he'd entered the world a squalling babe, changing those hazardous waste filled diapers, picking dandelions and blowing them to make a wish, riding the bike for the first time and so many others.

Time passed. 15 hours 25 minutes and 56 seconds to be exact.

* * *

><p>Doctor Goodman walked out of the ER looking at the elderly gentleman who sat next to a teen covered with blood, likely the same blood that covered him, he thought amusedly. The eyes of the teen were open but they stared blankly, but those of the gentleman watched him from below a black top hat.<p>

"Sir, thank you for waiting here after bringing in the boy I have in the ER surgery room. We have stabilized him and he is in no danger of dying now."

A sigh of relief escaped Alfred, had the boy died Bruce may have followed seeing as he'd seemed so attached, very strange it was.

Awareness flickered back into Bruce's eyes.

"Doctor, when can we see him?" Bruce had found his voice and was very much aware of everything going on around him.

"Well, personally I would prefer you at least took a shower before seeing him," Dr. Goodman said sardonically glancing first at Bruce and then at himself.

Bruce felt slightly embarrassed, he looked at himself and he was filthy, covered in blood and grime from the beating he'd received prior to finding the boy. Tilting his head towards Alfred, fearing what he would see, only saw the gentle kindness that was always present. Without even opening his mouth, Alfred nodded acknowledging his wards question about his need for a shower and presentable clothing.

"Once we're all cleaned up we'll move the boy to a room where he can recuperate and we can go over the injuries to his person. Does this suit you?"

"Doctor, could you give him everything to make his stay more comfortable, private room the whole shebang; I am willing to pay for it."

Doctor Goodman's eyes moved from the teen in front of him and swept toward the gentleman standing behind and slightly to the right of the teen, expecting that he would be the one to truly pay for the expenses.

"Sir, I believe you must be confused, he truly is the one who will be paying."

Doctor Goodman flushed a little thinking that it must be a method of teaching the teen the value of money.

"Once again sir, you are incorrect, this is the _Heir of Wayne Industries_ he has more than enough money to live without working for the rest of his life.

His eyebrow started twitching, "_What the HELL is up with this man, can he read my fucking mind?!"_

"Are you a mind-reader?!" Doctor Goodman practically yelled at Alfred who was looking as serene as normal with his distinguished Englishman vibe emanating from him.

"I'm sorry sir, but it is impossible to read the human mind, it is nothing like a book. If I have made you uncomfortable I apologize." Alfred smiled. Bruce just stood there watching Alfred tease the Doctor with a hidden smile of amusement.

"You're lying, what am I thinking?" Doctor Goodman challenged, "_YOU STUPID BRIT, I think you're scary and a bit weird. SO THERE!"_

"Really sir, there is no need to be belligerent. I cannot read your mind. If you would like to get to know this weird, scary Englishman further to find out if I truly am as irritatingly vapid as I appear," Alfred winked, "I would be delighted. Young master Bruce, I think it's time for us to take our leave." Spinning on his heel Alfred grabbed Bruce's shoulder as he led him towards the car.

Doctor Goodman stood there staring after the butler and the teen sputtering. He'd heard what sounded like exactly what he'd thought when he challenged the man, though worded differently and changed into a veiled flirtatious comment. Doctor Goodman felt stupid, that Brit can read minds and denied it while still proving he could. His face turned a cherry-red as he stood in a stupor watching the doors slide shut behind the man and his charge.

"DAMN IT!"

His yell was heard by the one who caused it; chuckling Alfred kept walking, ignoring the amused eyes of young master Bruce that were watching him closely.

Doctor Goodman glared at all the nurses and patients that had popped their heads into the hallway at his abrupt loss of composure. Stalking of to finalize his patients move to a private room with the best view from the window and best equipment. Damn it, he couldn't mistreat the patient by giving him anything less than what was asked for since it wasn't professional. He didn't feel very professional at the moment he felt a bit like a five year old wanting to throw a tantrum because of the gentleman that had flirted with him so blatantly… or not so blatantly as he hadn't caught on until the last comment. They would be back probably in the next hour so he had best get a move on so he could feel clean and get the child to the room.


	2. Chapter 2- Care

Attempting to Change

Chapter 2. *͊͊CARE*͊͊

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, I hope you realize the interior of this car will never be the same and I should just let it be recycled as the blood has definitely ruined the <em>white<em> leather." Alfred said as he glanced into his rear view mirror to check on his ward.

Bruce was smirking at him, "I like this car, just have it cleaned as best you can, and while you're at it you should seriously invest in better pick-up lines."

"Caught on, did you Master Bruce? "

"It was very obvious Alfred, I'm amazed the good doctor didn't notice until the end." Bruce smirked making sure to make eye contact with Alfred in the rear-view mirror, enjoying the light dusting of a blush that covered the Brit's cheeks. Unable to say anything else Alfred focused on getting them to the manor as soon as possible, he'd like to take a shower almost as much as he'd like to have his car completely redone due to the blood stains on his soft white leather. The Rolls Royce was his baby, or at least this one was, Master Bruce had purchased a number of vehicles for different occasions although he couldn't yet drive legally he was well versed with driving each vehicle within the grounds of Wayne Manor, if Alfred did say so himself, he'd be the one to teach the teen how to drive after all. They pulled onto the crushed shell that made up the driveway to the main house. Making each soft turn, one would barely know they were in a moving car, it felt that smooth. Pulling to a stop at the front door of the manor, a couple of maids opened the double doors bowing to them as they walked through the foyer, making no comment of the bloodstained youth that was their employer. It would join the rumor mill of the estate, how Master Bruce came home covered in blood not his own, perhaps he killed someone or perhaps he cared for an injured animal which later died in his arms; one couldn't be sure with Master Bruce he did so many strange things, and leaving at midnight and getting home the next day at about 3 pm the next day, it left so much time to let ones imagination roam free. They would say nothing to the press as they were well paid for their discretion, all Wayne Industries employees were.

"Alfred, I'm going to go take a shower, can you have my old toys brought to my bedroom?" Bruce asked.

Things were falling back into the regular pattern, young master Bruce would ask for something that may throw him for a loop but he would have it done exactly as asked, it always worked out well for them, young master Bruce was a genius with electronics and business that is when he put his mind to it. If he didn't try well he was just another teenage boy full of angst. "Right away, sir," Alfred responded in his usual fond tone.

The teen ran up the stair towards his bedroom, he hadn't been back for very long so he in the second largest bedroom; he couldn't even think about entering the master bedroom that had been his parents. Eventually he would be forced to take the suite, so as not to be seen as weak amongst the sharks that were his business partners and the board of trustees that controlled the business while he was still underage. Opening his bedroom door Bruce shed his clothing, if anyone had a comment about Master Bruce's modesty, well they'd say that it didn't exist. His bedroom door still open he walked naked towards the ensuite bathroom. Turning on the rain shower head Bruce soaked himself with water near boiling, not really feeling the scalding water that was turning him a light pink. He wasn't thinking about anything but those mesmerizing eyes that had captured him in the split second he'd seen them. The pain in them did nothing to distract from the innate beauty held within, like an unpolished gem they had the potential to shine, and if Bruce had his was he would become a jeweler in order to polish the gem into a spectacular treasure.

Bruce went through all the motions of taking a shower rubbing the bodywash across his flesh making sure he cleaned behind his ears and his armpits didn't smell. Lathering his hands with shampoo, he ran them through his dark hair making sure every strand was coated before stepping back under the flowing water. His shower habits complete he stood there under the streaming water enjoying the feel as it washed over him. Turning the tap off he reached a hand out of the stall to grab a fluffy back towel. It looked like something from a horror movie from the outside, a hand reaching through the steam a vague shadow behind it. Bruce found it amusing that he was just a smidgen dramatic in how he imagined himself. Oh well, he walked out of the shower stall his body damp but not dripping, wrapping the towel around his waist and grabbing another smaller towel to dry his face and hair he draped it across his neck before checking himself in the mirror and leaving the large ensuite.

Alfred stood in the bedroom, a few footmen carrying boxes with labels like "Bruce's Baby Toys" or "Stuffed Animals" some even had, "Bruce's Dresses," it was a joke on his dad's part writing that as the label, Bruce had liked to play dress-up when he was little and his favorite ones had been the princess dresses his mom had bought, nobody but Alfred and his parents knew. Bruce was sure had his parents been alive the pictures that were taken in of him in his princess dresses would have been used as blackmail material whenever he misbehaved, but he would never know now; his parents were dead. While he knew Alfred was as much a part of his dress-up time as his mother what he didn't know was that there were secondary and tertiary copies made, so there were copies of everything. Everything!

"Sir, these are what you were wanting, correct?"

"Well done, Alfred. Spot on perfect," smiled Bruce as he went to his closet to find some decent clothes to wear when they returned to the hospital. His gem would not be left alone for too long. _His gem_ well it would be true, Bruce wasn't about to give up the child he'd found. Putting on a nice pair of jeans and a forest green T-shirt Bruce deemed himself fit for company.

Making sure the last of the boxes were brought into his room and the footmen had left Bruce left the floor length mirror to check out what was in the boxes. He knew what he wanted, but did he want to check out the memorabilia that were his childhood toys. He would save it for some other time, his gem would be waiting. Going directly to the box containing his stuffed animals Bruce dug through it to find his worn teddy bear, it had been stuffed with herbs that released comforting smells: lavender, jasmine, orange rind along with the regular stuffing so as not to degrade the plush feel. It was a perfect get well present for his gem, he would be able to sleep better with the plushy toy next to him, it had done a great job for Bruce up until his parent's death and the nightmares became too much. He hoped it could give as much comfort to his gem as it had to him.

"Alfred, can you bring the car around? It's time to return to the hospital. Choose a more average car."

"So the matte gray Scion FR-S then sir, very average." Alfred said as he clasped his hands in front of himself. The answering silence was his cue to leave. Bruce's eyes never leaving the stuffed animal as he vaguely remembered receiving it for his 5th birthday.

The soft taps against the hardwood floors of Alfred's dress-shoes brought Bruce back from his thoughts, Alfred had returned to bring him to the hospital, stopping at the open doors to knock.

"I've the car ready for you, sir." Alfred informed him.

"Thank you, Alfred. Let's go," he turned the soft toys in his hands while spinning on his heel to follow Alfred out to the car. Bringing the car around the large centerpiece in the drive way they took off towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>They passed the drive in silence and upon reaching the hospital they found a VIP parking space that was still kept by the Wayne's from when his parents had worked there. Not wanting to dwell on those thoughts Bruce walked briskly away from the parking lot to the front desk to find out where they had moved the boy he'd found.<p>

A nurse in a baby pink scrub sat there chatting on a phone with what from the one side of the conversation he could hear, was probably her boyfriend. Bruce hit the bell sitting on the counter to get some service; the nurse barely looked up ignoring the interruption. Bruce was slightly irritated by her dismissal, in retaliation he started to hit the bell repeatedly causing numerous high pitched rings to fill the area surrounding them. The nurse on the phone held up a hand gesturing she would only be a moment longer. Bruce stopped his childish actions.

"Hon, I've got to go. There's someone here at the information desk. – Yup, love you, buh-bye." She ended her call glancing at the youth glaring down at her," How can I help you, sir?"

"This morning a boy was brought in suffering from a number of injuries, I'd like his room number. Immediately." Bruce's dry tone told the woman he wasn't impressed with her manners or her professionalism, so she stiffened in her seat straight-backed in response. Adopting a better more polite attitude she quickly turned through the log book to find where the one the teen was looking for was residing.

"He's been moved to a private room in the west wing of the hospital, room 3012. Is that everything?"

Bruce didn't reply, he simply walked in the direction of the ward his gem was on; Alfred trailed behind him, "Thank you, Miss, for your help. Have a nice day." Alfred was the best at smoothing out any ruffled feathers of the harebrained creatures known as women.

* * *

><p>He stood just outside the door with the label 3012 on the west wing of Gotham General; he could see the barest outlines of his little gem wrapped up in the clean white hospital blankets black hair sticking out from the top of the comforter. What made him nervous was remembering just how much blood had been lost and not knowing the true condition of the child.<p>

Dr. Goodman had been paged by the nurse to be informed of the arrival of two characters described by the unit clerk at the front desk as "rude and regal" to him the description was spot on for Bruce Wayne and Alfred Pennyworth. Knowing that there would be no point in heading towards the front desk he moved out of his personal office, where he'd cleaned up ad changed, and began the trek towards his newest patient. As he walked his thoughts centered on the injuries he'd found and patched as best he could, how another human could do such a thing to the small child was truly monstrous. The memories of the injuries he'd found were clouding his mind, making him wish he could find the bastard that had done it and allow them a taste of their own medicine, but with a few tricks only someone knowledgeable in human anatomy could utilize to the fullest potential. The time it took him to reach the hallway to room 3012 felt like eons as he'd failed to figure out how to inform his newest patient's knight in bloody armor, Bruce Wayne; the boy certainly held himself differently from any traumatized fourteen year old ever to cross his path. He saw the tense body of the boy his thoughts had turned to, he stood with perfect posture and a nervous energy, clearing his throat Dr. Goodman made to announce himself, "Mr. Wayne, perhaps we should go to the lounge so I can give you some insight into your project."

Bruce's eyes became stormy steel at the word "project" so many people had thought he was a poor traumatized child unable to take care of himself let alone another, so to refer to his gem as anything below his station was unforgivable.

"Project? I believe you have something wrong with your thinking the child laying on that bed is going to enter my care once he is fit to be removed from this place and for that he is something of much greater importance than a mere project."

Dr. Goodman could see he'd misspoken and perhaps he'd used the wrong word, but really he just went through the wringer: surgery on a tiny boy, got covered in blood, had been flirted with after his nerves had been frayed. Come on give him some slack here.

"It is not my intention to make light of the child or your interest in him, however I do need to inform you of what has been done to him and what the outcome is looking to be."

His gem was male.

Bruce though already straight backed tensed more as he motioned Dr. Goodman to continue. Heaving a sigh Dr. Goodman waited for Alfred to take his place standing behind Bruce having finally arrived.

"There was a lot of surface damage as you likely were aware due to the amount of blood." Looking down at his chart for the child he kept going, "He has a dislocated right hip, lacerations along the ribs, intense abdominal bruising, internal bleeding, and broken bones within his hands, arms and left femur. There are also whip or belt marks on his back that have left large welts and open lacerations. Not to mention the injuries to his larynx that appears to be there from extensive screaming as well as some shallow cuts, that will very likely scar, spelling the word freak. The worst injuries were to his voice box, eyes and anal passage, I'm sorry but he will never see clearly he has about 10% of his vision and will only be able to see extremely short distances, the damage done to his larynx is significant and if he ever does regain a portion of his speech it will be very soft and slightly painful, lastly the anal tearing indicates he has been sexually abused as well."

By the end of the list Dr. Goodman felt as angry as before, but it was nothing on the utter hatred carved on Bruce's face or the shock emanating from the usually calm Alfred Pennyworth.

"Is there anything to find the ones that did that to him?" the chilling voice coated with such loathing it did not even hold a candle to the pain he'd wished and still intended to inflict on his parents' murderer.

"I'm afraid that due to the short amount of time since he has entered the hospital I have yet to confer with an officer."

"Inform the police, have them search, but after that I don't care what comes of the investigation. I will be the one to find the creatures that have done this to him."

"I will see it done," it was amazing how Alfred and Dr. Goodman had synchronized to Bruce's order.

* * *

><p>Bruce had risen from his seat on the black leather sofa, in the private lounge available to VIP patients and their visitors, to make his way back to the room with his little gem enclosed inside.<p>

Opening the door he took the chair at the edge of the bed to watch the child as he slept, Bruce hoped that the child hooked up to the IV drip and the heart monitor wasn't feeling any extra pain. The surgery had been long but the time since leaving the child seemed worse as for no explicable reason he felt tied to a boy he'd never met or spoken to. His little gem was covered in gauze looking like a little mummy, however sad it was that it was necessary, it was also rather cute. His long black hair curling and tumbling around his face gauze visible on his forehead and neck. Dressed in duckling yellow, the child appeared angelic if not for his injuries.

Dr. Goodman had followed behind Alfred towards his ward. "We never really introduced ourselves earlier… My name is Garett Anthony Goodman."

Smiling weakly, "Alfred Pennyworth and that high strung young man that trotted off is Young Master Bruce Wayne. Is there anything other than what you've just told us that I may need to know?"

"That child laying on that bed has been through hell, I don't think he needs to be placed in the spotlight together with Bruce Wayne… and he may be unable to walk for long periods of time even after he heals from his injuries."

The short exchange ended once they were at the door to room 3012, opening the door quietly they paused watching the tender ministrations of the boy they had last seen as a murderous teenager ready to slay the monster responsible for the injuries to the child laying in the bed. His hands carded through the available strands of inky black hair. Slate blue eyes turned to them, capturing them in their depths, "when will he wake up?"

Swallowing his saliva down his suddenly dry throat Dr. Goodman replied, "I'm keeping him under anesthesia to limit his movement to prevent further injury. I believe he will wake up by midday tomorrow based on his size and the quantity of the dose he's been given."

"I would like to be allowed to remain here until then."

"Master Bruce, I am not sure it is wise that you stay." Alfred tried to reason with Bruce, but he would fail.

Bruce was disinterested in anything besides becoming strong enough to get vengeance on the murderer of his family, and now the well-being of the little life that lay unmoving on the hospital bed. Justice called for revenge, or it did from Bruce's perspective.

Out of the messenger bag Bruce had been carrying, that had laid unnoticed at his side, came the soft teddy bear so specially chosen to give. Bruce tucked it into the crook of his little gem's arm.

* * *

><p>The little boy unconsciously pulled the soft sweet-smelling thing closer to cuddle under his chin falling into a peaceful rest. Unaware of the pain he was in for moving even slightly and being blissfully unaware of the knight in shining armor awaiting his waking the child slept.<p>

He was somewhere safe. He remembered blue eyes, kind ones, nothing like his aunt's cold dead fish-like eyes that spoke of her hate nor like his uncle's beady black ones that would light up whenever he hurt him. It smelt good. Wherever he was it was warm and soft. It felt loving, cared for, but there was also numbness. At least it wasn't pain, he'd known too much pain in his short life. Maybe it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. It's been a long time since I've updated, but I hope the wait was worth it. (3, 240 words not including AN)<strong>

**For those that don't like or find slash/yaoi pairings gross or wrong, this is very likely going to be a fanfiction story that is, and I apologize to those that dislike where I intend to take the story. If you don't like it, then just don't read it.**

**Anyways, enjoy and review tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3- Awakening

**Attempting to Change**

**CHAPTER 3. *͊͊AWAKENING*͊͊**

* * *

><p>Bruce was frustrated and worried in equal amount, his little gem hadn't woken under the estimated time frame, and it had been two weeks. His little gem had remained unconscious and looked so fragile laying there that he was becoming antsy. The green eyed menace that appeared so suddenly was wreaking havoc on Bruce's emotional state of being. He had gone through a roller coaster of emotion: terrifying-body-numbing fear, worry, anger, loathing, joy, sadness, excitement and now he had returned to worry.<p>

"Wake up, little one, it's been more than a day since we expected you to wake and you're able to... now that you aren't sedated." Bruce spoke softly, as he gazed at the child lying on hospital bed. He had continued to talk to the child so he had been unconscious for nearly two weeks. He often gently carded his fingers through the silken tresses or brushed his fingertips against the cheek or palm of the child's hand. "I've been waiting, and I can't wait to see those emeralds."

The hospital room had acquired some new additions including a foldable cot for when Bruce would stay the night, and there was also a high-speed laptop for him to complete his homework. Any plans to learn better fighting techniques and seek justice in the corrupt city of Gotham were put on hold. Maybe later when his little gem was awake he would find the willpower to pull himself from the child's side, however as time progressed the child still hadn't roused from the Morpheus realm. The room was bathed in early morning light, like soft kisses the light swept against the cheeks of the child trapped in slumber. There they were fixtures on the walls necessary for maintaining the health of the patients that found their way into the private rooms, pale blue walls gave a certain calming effect to those lucky few able to pay the price for the best care. Private rooms could become very expensive the longer the duration of stay, it was of no matter to Bruce because he had entire trust fund to cover all expenses and it would grow steadily along with Wayne Enterprises.

"Master Bruce, may I get you anything?" Alfred was a worry-wart towards his young master, and right now his worry was nearing maximum capacity as his boy hadn't really seen the light of day since that night he had found the child. Every waking moment had being with in this room for the last two weeks only having taken a few short hours to return to the manor and get some necessities. He had opted to take a leave of absence from his private boarding school in order to care for the injured child, he was so taken with. The few times Bruce had left the child's side was to return to the manor for a shower and a few changes of clothes, and that was it. Alfred also worried for the life of the child his young master had taken such a shine to, he knew there was little to do but wait and provide the care his own young master required.

Stretching from his position on the chair Bruce yawned, "Thank you for putting up with my willfulness and my rather uncontrollable emotions lately Alfred." Smiling sheepishly he made his request, "Do you think you could go buy me two American cheeseburgers? Hospital food tastes like garbage."

"Everyone goes through a storm as some point; you've just been unlucky enough to have to weather a few so early in life, young master Bruce." His words of wisdom were said with a kind of empathy. "Do you really think a cheeseburger is a healthy decision? How about you and I go to the manor and have a quality breakfast, I'm sure chef will make your favorite?" Alfred could see the indecision in Bruce's eyes as he gazed at the unconscious body laying on the bed. "He'll be here when we return a few hours won't hurt." He gently prodded his ward.

"Just a few hours, I'll inform Dr. Goodman of our departure and the necessity to call if anything at all changes."

"Very well, young master Bruce." Wrapping his arm around his wards shoulder Alfred allowed him to take comfort by leaning against him and guided the teen towards Dr. Goodman's office. The hallways all looked the same, except the further one got from the newer west wing made for high profile patients the more worn down it became.

It took nearly 10 minutes to walk to the office. Knocking gently at the door they waited to be admitted entrance. "Come in"

The kindly doctor was sitting at his desk going through charts and signing prescriptions for his patients. "Ahhh, if it isn't the resident boy wonder and his faithful sidekick, what can I do for you?"

Frowning at the teasing tone, Bruce briskly stated, "You will call me should anything arise and will have a nurse look in every 15 minutes."

"Do not worry, go rest. I will of course call if the need arises." Doctor Goodman had seen the large circles forming under the teen's eyes and was also worrying that he may have a new patient to oversee if the teen didn't get some needed relaxation. The boy was so tense from the waiting the continuous weeks were inflicting.

Reassured, Bruce turned on his heel meaningfully walking towards the elevator to bring them to the floor nearest to their private parking space.

* * *

><p>*͊͊LINEBREAK*͊͊<p>

* * *

><p>Driving back to the manor Bruce stared at the clouds that were beginning to cover the sun. Alfred was silent as he drove allowing Bruce's mind to wander. It didn't take too long for them to reach the manor, without waiting Bruce opened the car door to quickly make his way to the breakfast room. All he wanted to do was eat and return to the side of his little gem. He knew that Alfred thought that he was wearing thin from the constant emotional turmoil that appeared due to the presence of his little gem. Alfred was of course right, but Bruce didn't know if he could stand to wait much longer.<p>

The manor came alive in a flurry of motion, the few maids that had remained after the death of his parents quickly ran towards their stations, as well as to the kitchen in order to inform Pierre the head chef of Bruce's return to the manor. Bruce had asked that's his favorite Eggs Benedict could be made along with a side of chef's stuffed French-toast. Besides the noise created from the bustling servants, the manor was quiet. In less than an hour Bruce had his meal as well as some time to sleep in his own bed.

The soft duvet encompassing Bruce put him straight to sleep, Alfred had realized how tired his young master was, and had allowed him to sleep without interruption longer then the two hours Bruce had allotted to spend in the manor. By the time that Bruce woke up it was already dark, he had slept a full 14 hours. When Bruce woke up he felt very well rested, but then as he walked towards his window to remove the curtains he noticed that the sun had already set. Rushing down the steps towards Alfred's office Bruce became infuriated. He had been worrying so much about his little gem that he had become so exhausted, however, that did not mean that Alfred had the right to keep him away even for his own good.

Slamming Alfred's office door loudly against the wall, Bruce loudly began yelling. "What do you think you are doing?! You agreed that it would only be 2 hours. Why would you do this? WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Allowing his young master to vent Alfred pushed his reading glasses from the tip of his nose back to eye level. He was extremely calm, he had known that Bruce would be angry for keeping him away, but Bruce truly needed a good rest. "I take it that you are ready to leave young master Bruce."

When faced with such calm while acting so irrationally Bruce's anger completely dissipated. He was ready to leave. He wanted to be back with his little gem. It was an inexplicable reason he felt so drawn to be near the child.

Hurrying through the hallways of the manor Bruce found his way back into his vehicle, Alfred following leisurely behind him.

"Master Bruce, I have no problem with your attitude of late, nor do I fault you for wanting to remain with the child, however, I will not allow you to neglect your own health. It is my top and only remaining priority to see to your well-being as I was instructed by your parents whilst they were were still alive." Alfred informed his ward as he pulled out of the driveway and back onto the main road. Looking into the rear-view mirror he saw the open expression providing him the knowledge he was getting through.

* * *

><p>~*LINEBREAK*~<p>

**POV of unconscious Harry**

* * *

><p>Flashes his memories from the night of his birthday were terrifying. Uncle Vernon had told him that he had some new responsibilities and he was going to learn them as his birthday present. That was the first time it was ever made clear that tonight, July 31st, was his birthday. Of course he could tell it was no longer his birthday, after Vernon had hurt him somehow he had ended up in the arms of a teen with beautiful blue eyes. The teen had held him so carefully like he was special and loved, it had felt wonderful, that is before he'd fallen back into oblivion.<p>

Even now things were strange, he didn't hurt and it felt warm. His cupboard never felt safe and warm, it was always cold, dark and Vernon could easily yank him from there. There was a voice, soft and kind, asking him, _HIM_, to wake up. He didn't really want to wake up though here it was warm, safe and there was no pain. Wherever the voice was coming from, likely reality; Reality which all it ever gave him was pain, hatred and disappointment. Sometimes though he could talk with a garden snake, the snakes rarely entered #4 Private Drive's yard, there was nothing to eat there or so he had been told. Nobody cared for him though. He was alone.

He'd felt it earlier, the gentle touches to his hair and cheek, the voice was talking to him again, but then it stopped. What had become a constant presence disappeared, Harry had somehow seen a shadow walk away. Trying to call it back only hurt though, curling back into himself Harry sought comfort. He stayed curled up in the white light, he was all alone, and there was nothing around him not even the shadow. It was so long that he waited for something, anything to happen.

"Should I leave this place? I'm all alone there's nothing here and even without physical pain it hurts. I hate being alone. Someone cares, right? The shadow spent time with me, maybe he's real."

Harry wished with all his might to leave the light, it wasn't where he needed to be. He WANTED out!

* * *

><p>~*LINEBREAK*~<p>

* * *

><p>It was strange, the west wing of the hospital was going through some technical difficulties, the lights were flickering alarms sounding and windows were breaking, there even felt to be an earthquake centralized directly from the center of the ward.<p>

Dr. Goodman had decided to go on a walk through the west wing to check on his most worrisome patient, when he felt the blast. It was like a shockwave pulsing directly from the room he wanted to enter. Knocked out he lay there.

His last thoughts "I wish I'd talked to Alfred more."

Waking with a massive headache, the hallways were still shaking and nobody was in sight. Checking his watch only a minute had passed. Shakily getting up to lean against the wall he walked towards the unit desk to reach the phones. The clerk there was trying to get through to the emergency dispatch to get the patients here out and into a different, safer location. Sadly, it wasn't going through. She just got up and started running to the exit to go get some more staff to help evacuate the patients leaving Dr. Goodman standing there holding a useless phone, in a silent hallway but for the sounds of the shaking building.

It was in that moment that he heard running footsteps nearing his location; it was far too soon after the unit clerk left that the emergency response team would arrive. Dr. Goodman was relieved when he saw who was running towards him, Bruce ignored him running straight past, but Alfred stopped to gather him up before following after Bruce.

"I don't know what is going on here, the unit suddenly began to shake and I was hit by some sort of shock wave when I was about to check on our patient."

"Are you alright?" Alfred's worried tone brought a smile to his face as they caught up to Bruce.

Bruce stood again just outside the door afraid that if he opened it he would find his little gem dead. Gathering his courage he turned the handle, pushing forward into the room. Everything stopped: the shaking, lights flickering, the alarms. The moment he entered the room bleary emerald eyes opened into the darkness.

It was absolutely miraculous; his little gem had woken up. Distracted by his joy he missed the pained gasp the child quietly expelled when he had leaned against the bed to get a closer look. Luckily, Dr. Goodman was present as he rushed to the monitor; the child's health was stable so it must have been the pain. Speaking gently Dr. Goodman explained to the child what he was doing, "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm sure happy that you've woken up. You've has us worried for a while there. I'm just going to give you some pain medication through your IV; it may make you a bit drowsy."

Bruce felt chagrin over his elation over the waking of the sleeping g child whom of course would feel pain and need medical assistance immediately. Getting out of the way of the only medical professional in the room Bruce leaned against the wall to the right of the bed, knocking the back of his head against the wall he sighed. By doing so he missed the emerald eyes that sought his out.

He was far too happy over the small improvement. Collecting himself Bruce's eyes never left those of the dazed emeralds that looked only at him, up until his little gem lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>HARRY'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. There was pain shooting through every part of his body, the only thing that didn't hurt was hos nose and that was now beginning to itch. The shadow he remembered from the light had come close enough he could make him out, it was the teen that truly looked at him, not just physically the teen had seen him and the despair... and the hope. In an attempt to say thank you all that fell from his lips was a pained gasp. It was an instinctual response, which he regretted as immediately after the sound passed his lips the teen practically flew away from him. Trying to keep the teen in sight by shifting even further a harsh shooting pain reached from his lower back and up is spine to settle as a deep headache. A constant reminder of the hatred his family felt for him. Tears gathering in his eyes he stared after the teen, someone was speaking to him, expecting it to be the teen with the gentle though restrained eyes it was not however and instead of hearing the voice of the teen is was an adult male deep, velvety and kind.<p>

"I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm sure happy that you've woken up. You've has us worried for a while there. I'm just going to give you some pain medication through your IV; it may make you a bit drowsy."

Tilting his head just slightly to the left side of the bed where the voice had been emmitted from Harry could barely make out the wrinkles around the man's eyes and mouth, but it made him hope even more fervently that the words spoken would be true. Everyone he'd ever been in contact with had wanted to hurt him, apart from the teen.

As it happened the older man hadn't lied at least not about the medicine; it had made him sleepy. The soporific effects of the drugs had made it even more difficult to keep a clear head though it made changing position easier as the pain wasn't as pronounced. Leaning on his right side Harry caught the teen's eyes and held them for as long as possible before the drugs knocked him out.

* * *

><p>~*LINEBREAK*~<p>

* * *

><p>After the child fell back asleep Bruce returned to the bedside, gently brushing his hand against the wild locks of hair hoping to sooth the boy even in his dreams.<p>

"Master Bruce, can I get you anything while we wait?"

Still untrusting towards Alfred for earlier when he'd tricked him into leaving his precious gem, an action that may have incited the fit the child went through. It was an honest assumption as the moment he'd opened the door all the strange happenings ceased and his little gem had awakened. "No. Alfred please return to the manor and prepare a room nearest to my own for him," Bruce said gesturing towards the hospital bed.

It did not take long for Alfred to realize why he was being dismissed from the proximity of the ward. "I only did as I thought best."

"I know...it's just I feel like this is where I need to be, and you were preventing that."

"Everyone needs a rest sometimes, and you, Young Master Bruce, were on a sure-fire route to crashing."

"I know, please Alfred, give me some time," looking away from the child Bruce turned to Alfred the first time since leaving the manor the prior evening. He truly looked at Alfred and could see the build-up of worry in the pale blue gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry readers, I was going to post this on Valentines but I managed to download a virus on my computer on the 13th (maybe 13 is really unlucky) and this is the first change since my midterms to borrow a computer and post it.**


End file.
